Moshi Missions
by ProphecyGlow
Summary: When two new recruits adventure on new missions, who knows what will happen? Join Eva and Lucy on their journey to find out. Rated T for Lucy swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Moshi Monsters.**

Hi. My name's Eva. My friend Lucy and I are newly recruited Super Moshi's in Monstro City. We probably weren't the first choice for the job, but we passed the test and so here we were. Elder Furi had called us to the Volcano (or the Super Moshi HQ) for our first assignment.

"You are about to embark on your first mission!" Elder Furi told us excitedly. "Buster Bumblechops has reported a burglary at his incubation station. Investigate this, recruits! Good luck and remain vigilant."

"Aye aye, Captain," Lucy said sarcastically, doing a mock salute before we rushed out of there and wandered around rather aimlessly before we asked someone for directions and actually started headed to our destination.

"Thank goodness gracious you're here!" Buster said gratefully after we barged into his house. "My name's Buster. I'm Monstro City's Moshling collector extraordinaire."

"You don't say," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"But I need some help. Someone stole my prized Moshling egg! I need to get it back! Could you help me find it?" he asked all too politely.

"Sure!" I said quickly, covering Lucy's mouth so she didn't say anything stupid and ruin everything.

"Search this room for clues that might help you find the thief and bring them to me," Buster ordered. Lucy did another mock salute before we set off poking around his room. I found rock that 'could've been from Raggedy Rock' and some cloth that was 'woven from spider silk' whilst Lucy found some very obvious footprints on the floor. I also noticed a branch hanging from the chicken-incubation-thing but we needed another cog to pull it down as neither of us could reach. We stole the keys from Busters door, while he just stood there looking like a tourist, and instead put them in a cabinet door, took out the cog that was the only thing in there and somehow fixed the mechanism even though neither of us had any training in that area of expertise. We lowered the chicken-incubator-thing and grabbed the blue branch with strange prickles on it and handed it to Buster.

"Hmm, this strange branch only grows in wooded areas. Girls, these clues can only lead to one location: Wobbly Woods! Please go there and investigate!" Buster announced. We nodded and took off through the door and walked blindly for a while, before we had to back and ask Buster for directions.

"It's official," Lucy moaned. "I hate this job. Too much _exercise_."

"Okay," I laughed, "next time we'll get a map."

Eventually, the two of us found the woods and it looked a _lot _more scenic than I had imagined. We passed a happy little frog next to a glistening pond, grabbed some berries off of the trees and bushed, passed an Owl of Wiseness reading in a tree and the woods steadily grew creepier and creepier by the minute. An unnatural breeze blew through the air, making us shiver in the middle of July. We continued down the path and passed a bog and a five eyes fish before reaching the end of the path blocked by a… tree with a face and a beard made out of leaves.

"Trying to find and egg thief are you?" A tree with a face and a beard that can also talk. "I know where he hides, deep in the woods. Bring me a drink of fresh water and I will tell you where he hides."

There was an unnecessarily long and awkward pause until Lucy screamed and ran off through the woods.

"We'll be back in a minute!" I called to the tree-person as I took off into the forestation after her. I found her lying by the river we had passed earlier, gasping.

"Holy shit," she muttered, "a talking tree."

"Yeah, a talking tree that we need to take some water back to," I told her, smirking. She groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Do we have to?" she whined like a little girl.

I nodded. "Come on Lucy. You talked to a man with too much facial hair and a bunny man today. You can handle a talking tree."

"Fine," she huffed and I pulled her to her feet. "We'll need something to put it in. A bucket or something."

"There was an Owl of Wiseness with one further down the lane."

Lucy nodded and we began walking along until we found the tree with said owl sitting in it. Lucy grabbed it but the owl shouted out.

"Hey, listen! I've finished my book. If you send some more up then you can have the bucket," the owl told us. Lucy seemed really freaked out by another thing-that-talked-but-wasn't-supposed-to. I gave her a 'don't ruin anything' look and put some books I had found earlier into the bucket.

"Now you just need to feed Shrewman some berries and then you can have the bucket." the owl instructed.

"Bossy son of a bitch," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Just shut the hell up and let me handle this," I whispered to her. She huffed and I placed some blue and yellow berries from one of the bushes onto a small tree stump. An _adorable _little dog-thing jumped out from a hole in the tree trunk and gobbled up the berries.

"Awww!" I cooed and Lucy rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly Eva."

The Owl of Wiseness took the books from the bucket and immediately started reading. I grabbed the bucket and carried it along with us as we made our way back to the river. We filled up the bucket and made as much of a scene as possible as we lugged it back to the talking tree guy. As I took it over to him, Lucy stood back a bit, trying to stay as far away as possible.

"Thanks, I needed that!" the tree-man told me after I had given the water to him. "I saw a man with a strange looking glove going deep into the woods. He has a secret hideout there. Good luck!"

I walked past him, heading deeper into the woods while Lucy ran past him as quickly as she could, and not making eye contact.

"Creepy old tree-man," she muttered.

Further along the path, there was a large tree with windows and a door on it, as well as a door knocker. Lucy was very put off by the place. I tried opening the door.

"Locked," I sighed. Now what?

There was a girlish laughter behind me, and for once it didn't belong to Lucy.

"Master locked the door, but I know where they key is," a voice sounded. Lucy screamed, and I whipped around. The skull-lantern was talking now.

"Where is it then?" I asked, not believing a word that thing said.

"In my head, but I bet your too scared to reach in and get it," it said, giving an evil/girlish laugh. I gave my companion a look. No way in hell was I doing that. She closed her eyes and plunged her hand into the top of the skulls head. She squealed a lot, but eventually her hand emerged, covered in mud but victoriously holding a key. As she stood there shaking, I took the key from her and unlocked the door.

"Master will be back soon so you'd better hope he doesn't catch you poking around!" the skull laughed.

We entered the tree-house and looked around. It looked like a standard evil-person hideout. Except for the totally not evil to do list on the wall. Apart from that, everything was perfect. There was Busters egg in the cage, and instructions for a shrinking potion on the desk.

"What do we need a shrinking potion for?" Lucy asked.

"So we can fit the egg through the bars of the cage," I replied. We set up the cauldron on the fireplace and Lucy read out the instructions while I added them in. I guess having to pick up bat droppings was my punishment for making Lucy do the skull's head thing. We successfully brewed the potion and poured it, somewhat haphazardly, on the egg. And it actually worked! My partner pulled the egg through the bars of the cage and we returned to Busters house in practically no time at all.

When we arrived, Buster placed the egg in the incubator before congratulating us. Once he had finished, tiny cracks had begun to appear on the eggs shell.

"Oh my, it's hatching!" Buster exclaimed.

"Never," Lucy said sarcastically, causing me to smirk. The egg burst open and a very funky-looking baby popped out.

"Oh! I think she likes the two of you. Why don't you keep her?" Buster suggested, placing the weird baby in Lucy's arms, making it nuzzle her chest and Lucy to give it a rather awkward look. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted.

"We'll happily look after it- I mean, her. But we'd best be off now. Bye!" I replied shoving Lucy out the door before she could say anything else.

"What the fuck _is _this thing?" she asked, bewildered, as we walked off towards HQ.

"I don't know, Lucy. I don't know."

**That's it for now! I'll post another one when I can, if anyone likes this that is. I'm planning on doing this for all missions with our two lousy heroines. Please review to keep this going! Thanks!**


End file.
